


Pleasure

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, hisoka is enjoying himself way too much, illumi is a rather repressed teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “Whatever I was doing?” Hisoka raised and eyebrow and smirked, “Illu,don’t tell meyou don’t know what that is.”He didn’t, not really. Well, that was not completely true.He knew it was something other people did on occasion.But not him.His body was made for killing – not for pleasure.He would be lying if he said he’d never lain awake at night aching to be touched.Or in which Illumi is a somewhat repressed teenager and Hisoka teaches him about...self-love
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> About 8 years pre-canon, Illumi is 16 and Hisoka 18.

“Are you sure this place is safe?” Illumi said, wearily eying the abandoned house. It looked old and derelict. 

“It is,” Hisoka insisted, opening the door and walking in, “I’ve used it a few times before. No one ever thinks to look here.”

Illumi nodded, still unconvinced, but followed Hisoka inside. 

Pale moonlight, streaming into the room through a broken window, did it little favors – on the inside the house somehow looked even more decrepit. 

Illumi wrinkled his nose, rubbing his forehead. _Still beats sleeping outside._

The assassination job earlier that evening went without a hitch. Somehow, even Hisoka’s involvement did not derail the plan. _And that meant he was getting bonus for the exceptionally clean job._

Illumi did not care about the money, not really. But the more money he brought in, the more his parents were pleased with him. _After all, what other use could they have for him, the perfect killing machine?_

Illumi frowned – while the mission itself went well, there were some issues with the escape plan. Somehow, he and Hisoka had missed the last air ship out of the city, which meant they needed to wait till the morning to leave - which meant they needed to lay low somewhere. 

Luckily, Hisoka knew just the place. 

“Just as I remember,” Hisoka said, distracting Illumi from his thoughts, “Well, I’m off to shower.”

“To shower?” Illumi echoed flatly. 

“Yes,” he flashed Illumi a smile, “I hate the feeling of dried blood on my skin, and besides,” Hisoka continued, biting his lower lip, “I have another _pressing_ matter to attend to – this fight has gotten me quite excited.”

Illumi wrinkled his nose as he glared at Hisoka. _Why did he always need to be so… perverted?_

Hisoka, unbothered by Illumi’s reaction, proceeded to the corridor. In the doorway he turned around. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join~” he asked with a smirk. 

His answer were three needles suddenly sticking out of the doorframe, just inches away from his hand.  
“Ah, Illu, you always know how to get me even more excited,” Hisoka chuckled and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. 

Illumi shook his head and walked over to the window. Hisoka never tired of teasing him. Illumi glanced around, using his nen to check if they were being followed, but felt no presence. Perhaps, they were safe here for the night. Suddenly he felt very tired. 

Illumi leaned his forehead against the window. It was starting to rain. The cool sensation of glass against skin, combined with soft sounds of the rain felt oddly soothing. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair – a gesture that used to soothe him as a child. However, this time it was anything but soothing – he felt a clump in his hair that he knew had to be dried blood. Illumi _hated_ getting blood in his hair. 

He had no intentions of showering here but having blood in his hair until the morning would drive him mad. _Besides, it would most likely draw unnecessary attention._ Realizing that Hisoka had been in the shower for quite a while, Illumi decided to hurry him along. 

When he approached the bathroom, he stopped outside and listened, yet the only sound he could coming from there was that of the running water. Illumi shook his head – he wasn’t sure what he expected to hear. _Did I think Hisoka sings in the shower?_ With a sigh, Illumi pushed the door to the bathroom open.

“Hisoka, are you d-” words died in his throat. Strange feeling rose in his chest and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

Illumi did not get easily embarrassed and he had seen Hisoka barely clothed before - but never like _this._ Hisoka was standing in the shower, his head thrown back, mouth slightly parted. He was steadying himself against the wall with his left hand while his right…

Heat rose in Illumi’s cheeks as a low moan escaped Hisoka’s lips. The sight before him was obscene, gratuitous…and yet so mesmerizing that Illumi tried looking away – and couldn’t. He knew he should leave immediately - before Hisoka noticed him, before he had the chance to see those shameless golden eyes clouded with lust. 

Another moan escaped Hisoka’s lips. It was an unfamiliar sound – so full of pure pleasure. And Illumi had always been quite a stranger to pleasures, especially those of the physical kind. 

Illumi’s heart was pounding in his ears. _Why does it beat so fast?_

Before he had a chance to leave, to do anything but stand there and stare, Hisoka noticed him.

“Illum-ah…” the momentary surprise on his face vanished replaced by the expression of pure extasy. 

Illumi’s trance was broken – immediately he turned around and without a word hurried to another room. His face was burning hot and an unfamiliar pressure was building in his stomach. The sound his name upon Hisoka’s lips coursed through his veins like liquid fire, making it hard to breathe. 

_It was an accident,_ the though as he fruitlessly tried to get ahold of himself. 

When Hisoka walked back into the room, Illumi tried his best to avoid looking at him. Still, he could not help but notice that Hisoka’s towel was riding way too low on his hips. 

“Ah, Illu, if you had told me that you liked to watch, I would have put on more of a show,” Hisoka chucked nonchalantly, “What a shame.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Illumi replied, as flatly as he could manage, “I just wanted to hurry you along before you used up all the warm water.”

“Is that why you are so bright red?” Hisoka’s voice sounded amused. Illumi hated it. 

“I’m going to go wash blood out of my hair,” Illumi said, refusing to dignify Hisoka’s question with an answer. 

“I thought you didn’t want to shower.”

“Well, I do now.”

“My, my, Illumi,” Hisoka said, stepping way too close to him, “Did my little show get you so riled up?”

Illumi glanced up at Hisoka. Usually he liked looking Hisoka in the eyes – they were golden and shameless and always alive with emotion. This time, however, holding Hisoka’s gaze was impossible – the moment their eyes met, Illumi felt a jolt of electricity, bright and sharp, run up his spine. He wanted to look away – and yet it felt as though the only way to quell the sharp sensation was to keep looking. 

His gaze wondered down Hisoka’s face to his lips. They look soft and slightly swollen and almost _indecently_ beautiful. 

“It has nothing to do with you or with…whatever it is you were doing,” Illumi shrugged indifferently, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. 

“Whatever I was doing?” Hisoka raised and eyebrow and smirked, “Illu, _don’t tell me_ you don’t know what that is.”

_He didn’t, not really. Well, that was not completely true._ He knew it was something other people did on occasion. _But not him._ His body was made for killing – not for pleasure. ~~He would be lying if he said he’d never lain awake at night aching to be touched.~~

“Oh my,” Hisoka must have taken his silence as a confirmation, “Well, in that case, I could show you. That’s what friends are for right.”

“We are not friends,” Illumi mumbled, his mouth feeling dry, as he pushed past Hisoka who only chuckled in response. 

Once in the bathroom, Illumi slammed the door behind him. The strange heat in his body was not letting up. _What’s wrong with me?_ he thought. 

The water in the shower was cold – Hisoka did end up using all of the warm water – but Illumi did not mind. _Anything to not feel this._ Still, try as he might, his mind kept conjuring the images of Hisoka’s head thrown back in extasy and his hands moving in expert rhythm. 

“Illum-ah…” rang in his ears. 

Illumi opened his eyes. The pressure in the lower stomach had become unbearable. His gaze was suddenly focused on the shower wall in front of him - the splashes on it were very clearly not soap. Illumi felt a slight pang of disgust, but there was something more to his feelings – something red and raw, something he was not ready to confront. 

He could not remember reaching down, only the moment when his hand found his yearning flesh. 

“Illum-ah…” rang in his ears yet again. 

He knew he should not –his body was always meant to be the perfect killing machine; it wasn’t meant for pleasure. And yet he could not stop himself. 

As he moved, the sensation was strange, but far from uncomfortable. Illumi felt quite clumsy – try as he might, he could not figure out the right rhythm. 

“Need some help?” 

Illumi to the side, startled. Hisoka was standing in the bathroom, looking at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Illumi hissed. 

“Well, you forgot to take a towel, and I didn’t want you catching a cold,” Hisoka laughed, as he took a step towards the shower, “Besides, the door was unlocked – I assume that’s an invitation~”

Hisoka’s towel dropped off his hips as he was about to step into the shower stall. 

“Get out,” Illumi said angrily. 

“Or what?” Hisoka laughed, as he stepped into the shower. 

Illumi did not respond, instead grabbing Hisoka by the throat and slamming him into a wall. 

“Hisoka,” he said, “Stop this – or I’ll kill you.”

“Ah, Illu,” Hisoka said, biting his lower lip. The sight sent electricity down Illumi’s spine and his head spun, “You know so well how to make me excited~”

Illumi was not thinking when he smashed his lips into Hisoka’s. He’d never kissed anyone before – didn’t know how to kiss – and, perhaps, if he were able to think clearly, it would have stopped him. But rational thoughts were gone when he felt Hisoka’s fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He felt Hisoka laugh into his lips. 

When they parted, Illumi wanted nothing more than to pull Hisoka closer and kiss him again. 

“Oh my,” Hisoka said, his voice suddenly hoarse, “So I take it you do want me to…help you.”

The shower water was freezing cold now, but Illumi felt like he was burning. 

“Well then,” Hisoka smiled, as he turned Illumi around with one arm, then pulled him closer. The feeling of skin against skin was utterly intoxicating. 

“You were doing it all wrong,” Hisoka whispered in his ear, then pressed a light kiss to Illumi’s neck, “Like this.”

“Ah,” was all that Illumi could manage. 

Hisoka’s motions were nothing like Illumi’s clumsily desperate attempts. A few strokes in and he’d already felt the pressure become almost unbearable. He did not know his body could feel _like this._ The pleasure spread through his body, stealing the air out of his lungs. Illumi felt like he was on the edge. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Hisoka murmured, pressing yet another kiss to Illumi’s neck.

“Mhm,” Illumi replied, barely able to form coherent thoughts. 

The world around him was reduced to the feeling of Hisoka’s body against his. 

“Good,” Hisoka said, picking up the pace. 

The release, sudden and bright, left Illumi absolutely breathless. 

“You were right,” Illumi said, as soon as he caught his breath. 

“About what?” Hisoka asked, still not letting go of him. Illumi was grateful for that.  
“That I didn’t know what I was doing,” Illumi explained, looking at Hisoka over his shoulder, “At least not compared to you. I need more practice.”

“Watching you come was almost infuriatingly exciting,” Hisoka laughed, “So if it’s more practice you want, perhaps _you_ could help _me_ out now?”

So Illumi did. 

The two settled for the night on the old bed in one of the rooms on the first floor on the house. Illumi felt utterly exhausted and yet at the same time there was a warm, giddy feeling in his chest. The kind of feeling he had never known before. 

“Hisoka?” he called out into the darkness.

“Hm?” Hisoka replied, lifting his head from the pillow. 

Perhaps if Illumi was more awake he’d never say this, but in his blissful delirium the words escaped his mouth before he could think. 

“Do you think we can…do this again?”

Hisoka laughed, and when he spoke there was no usual teasing in his tone. In fact, it was almost like he sounded affectionate. 

“Of course,” he said, “Besides there are some other things I’m simply dying to show you now.”

Illumi could not wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm just writing all these fics to procrastinate on editing the third chapter of "Concealed". Well, it is what it is. 
> 
> ~~Also how come no one told me that husband dearest being out of town for work is essentially an adult equivalent of "parents left for the weekend". Well, except instead of throwing a party I'm writing smutty fics. Could have been both, but alas, covid restrictions lol.~~
> 
> ~~Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to write another fic so that I can keep ignoring the in-law family drama regarding BiL's engagement.~~
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
